Drabbles
by asil
Summary: a lot of drabbles that I have posted on my website
1. Squeamish

The following drabbles are from my website, **http: / / freewebs. com / raitear / **, there are more there if you feel like visiting. (generally warning I write slash though not all my fics have it.)

John turned away from the scene before him, the taste of bile in his mouth as strong as the smell of charred flesh. Damnit anyway! Bobby was supposed to be the squeamish one.

He trembled, he'd seen death before, even been the cause of it. But not like this, not intentionally. Maybe he wasn't made for this after all.

A hand on his shoulder, Mystic gently turning him back around. Tendrils of smoke rose up from the blackened body.

"It's always like this the first time." She said, smiling as he covered his mouth and ducked toward the garbage can


	2. Drabble 2 rated R for sexual content

He gasped out his lover's name, or he thought he did; his voice was inaudible underneath the snap and crackle of the flames. Stumbling forward he headed towards where the heat and light and destruction were strongest, where he'd find the source of it all. Living flames swirled around him as he forced himself to take another step, and then another one.

The world was alight, white hot flames reaching up towards the smoke filled sky. Bobby blinked through the haze of smoke and fire, his eyes red and tearing. His lungs burned and screamed for fresh air but he had no way to supply it. His skin was scorched by the heat, blistering in the less protected areas. A vehicle exploded nearby, he raised a hand, extinguished the burning shards before they reached him. The twisted metal landed on the ground, glowing scarlet as frost melted back into hot steam and fire.

Peering through the billowing clouds of smoke Bobby saw a figure, barely visible but impossible to mistake for anyone else. "John."

It was Pyro, not John, who turned and looked at him then. Fire danced across his open palm, and somehow his eyes were cold even as the world around them burned. He looked at Bobby like he was a stranger; like they hadn't spent countless nights alongside each other, inside each other. A smirk danced across his face, or perhaps it was just the shadows cast by the whirlwind of flames.

"Iceman." his voice was husky, exactly like it was every time he drove himself into Bobby's willing body, "you found me…" and then he advanced, his eyes still those of a stranger.

There was nowhere to retreat as a curtain of flame closed behind him. Bobby was rooted to the spot, staring as his friend, lover, enemy sauntered towards him. John stood before him, close enough for Bobby to see the fire that flickered in the depths of his eyes. Pyro raised a hand, gentle against the seared skin of Bobby's face. "This what you want?"

Bobby nodded, eyes wide and pleading, and John grinned; He kissed him, lips scorching harshly and tongue forcing into Bobby's mouth, coaxing a whimper from him. _This_ was what he wanted, _this_ he had always craved, even before he knew what it was that he wanted. To be branded like this. To feel John's fiery hands against his skin, to be devoured by flames as John devoured his lips and tongue. _This _was what he wanted, to be able to close his eyes and not see the stranger that had taken the body of his lover.

The heat was intoxicating, Bobby couldn't have pulled away if he tried. John's hands unzipped his jacket, peeling the tight uniform off of his body. Bobby moaned against Pyro's mouth as the last protection against the heat was stripped away piece by piece. He shuddered as John's hands skimmed across his exposed flesh, heat claiming his naked body. "Johnny." He reached forward, feeling John's jacket and trying to get to the hot skin underneath.

Pyro smacked his hands away, laughing, mocking. "you'll get what you want Iceman, but on _my_ terms." His hand rubbed down his chest and gripping Bobby's cock as he slid down to his knees. Bobby's mouth watered at the sight, but as he parted his lips the stifling air around them evaporated it, parching his throat and mouth.

Pyro looked up at him, caressing his cock with one hand. "_This_ is what you want." he said, and leaned forward. Bobby forgot the burns on his body as John took the head of hiss cock into his mouth. He looked down, breathing heavily, seeing John sucking him. It was definitely John this time, eyes smoldering with passion as he took Bobby deeper down his throat.

_This is what you want too_. Bobby thought, before the ability to think was taken away as he thrust not so gently into the hotness of John's mouth.


	3. Why?

The room feels much colder than the forty degrees claimed by the thermometer on the wall. But the cold harshness of the cell has nothing on John's eyes which, as he looks at Bobby through the bars, are hard and dark and hateful.

"Why?"

"Why? Why did I join Magneto and the Brotherhood?" Bobby nods and John gives a slight shrug, "I needed a cause. Without you, my life had no meaning."

The frankness in John's tone is startling. The detached mood proof that he is through letting it mean anything to him.

Bobby looks deep into the fiery gaze, searching for something familiar and trying to remain composed as he finds nothing, "you could have stayed."

"Maybe." John agreed, "If you'd said my name once while we were together, instead of hers."

Bobby trembled at the accusation in those dark eyes, he felt hotness flush across his cheeks, "If it was that important to you then you should have said something."

A sharp, hollow, laugh escapes John. He says nothing more, instead, reaches his hand through the bars and brushes his warm fingers against Bobby's cheek. Bobby jerks away, stumbling out of the room to escape the silent condemnation.


	4. Stay

You knew, didn't you? You knew that this could all end before it even began. With just one simple word. I didn't need you to love me, that would have been nice of course, but just knowing you wanted me around would have been enough. I would have waited forever, if you had just said it.

When I turned to look back at you, you knew what I wanted. What were you afraid of? You had her, the school, the makings of a somewhat normal life. Would it have really messed things up for you to have me around? Did it scare you that much to know I would do anything if you just let me be with you?

But you let me walk away instead. You didn't want me, not even a little bit. Do you have any idea how much it hurts when it's the 'bad guy' who understands? When your best friend wont swallow his pride enough to care. It's almost worse than all those times when you said her name while your cock was buried deep inside of me; and to think, I thought nothing could compare to that pain.

I can take a hint. You don't want me. Fine. You wont have me, ever.


End file.
